


Good Morning

by textbookchoices



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Angie sleeps in.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).



“Mm, mornin’, English,” Angie murmurs, stretching out slowly beneath the quilt on her bed before unceremoniously shoving her face in the pillow.

“You must get up, Angie, or you’ll be late.”

Angie groans loudly, still into the pillow. Then she pushes up on her elbows and huffs, blowing a messy lock of hair out of her face. Alright, alright, she’ll get up—Peggy might well be a rare dish even first thing in the morning, but Angie herself needs a few minutes.

Smiling softly, Peggy leans in and presses soft lips against Angie’s, and oh, that’s nice.

“Good morning, Angie.”


End file.
